


What Could Have Been

by NothingYouCouldLove



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Asgard, Bromance, Drama, Gen, Gods, Implied Relationships, Jotunheim, King Loki, King Thor, NYCL, Royalty, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingYouCouldLove/pseuds/NothingYouCouldLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his capture by The Avengers, Loki looks back on the last real day he thought himself Odinson and wonders how things may have been different if he had tried a little harder to stop Thor from picking a fight with the Frost Giants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my deviantART, but so far, there is only the single part up.
> 
> This won't be very long, maybe five parts at the most.

Looking back on things wasn't something Loki was fond of doing. He saw shadows of people who thought themselves so much greater than himself, even the brother he loved so dearly. The Warrior King who grew up knowing his place would always be on the throne of Asgard, and he never once seemed to care or notice that Loki wanted what he was always guaranteed.

But that day as he sat in his cell waiting for the punishment of the All Father concerning his actions with Chitauri, Loki looked back into his past. But it wasn't just any random day that had caught the attention of his memory, it was the day that Loki hadn't been able to stop Thor and their friends from rushing into Jötunheimr and how it led to Thor's banishment to Earth...amongst other things that had occurred that day. Just that one day that time ago that had started off like a celebration, that turned into the day that clearly defined how Loki would separate himself from his brother and his father and his mother. When he thought he realized how much the All Father despised him and used him as naught but a pawn for a chance at peace that could no longer happen.

Suddenly Loki found himself drifting into sleep thinking of that day, and wondering what may have happened if things had gone just a little bit differently.

\----

Loki emerged from behind the pillar as Thor sat down on the short stairs. The Thunder God had just flipped over a table in his anger over the Frost Giants' breaking into Asgard and Odin not doing a thing about it. The trickster ignored when his brother warned him it was not wise to be near him at that time, and sat next to him on the stairs anyway.

After a moment to allow Thor to go on about his troubles, Loki told him, "If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again...? Next time, with an army."

"Exactly!" Thor said, still irritated.

"There's nothing you can do without defying father." The moment Loki saw that look crossing his brother's face, he grabbed Thor's shoulder and stopped him from getting up to address their friends, who had just entered the chamber, about the matter. "Thor, it is unwise to do what you are thinking. Though I might agree with you brother, going into Jötunheimr just to start a war would not be in anyone's best interest."

"Then what am I to do?" Thor practically hissed at his brother. "We must go to demand why this has happened!"

"I understand, but just listen for a moment. If we go as diplomats, we can avoid a war, which is what father is afraid will happen if we go. If we go as warriors, war will be inevitable. We go, just the two of us, and we see if we cannot talk to Laufey about his people."

Thor glared at Loki for a moment before he stood up and paced between his brother and his friends. His friends stood beside the overturned table waiting for the call to battle, as they were expecting of their soon-to-be King. His brother still sat on the stairs, looking anxious up at him, hoping that he would agree to at least attempt diplomacy before attacking Jötunheimr. He stopped and now looked between his friends and brother. He knew that, no matter what he chose, they would all follow him. Loki would follow him into war just as easily as his friends would follow him into diplomacy.

In the end, Thor slumped his shoulders and walked back over Loki. He held out his hand to help his brother to his feet. When Loki was on his feet, Thor squeezed his hand and drew him close to him. "You best be right about this brother."

Loki smiled. "I have no doubts."

Thor nodded and turned to his friends. "Friends, I have a request I need to ask of you..."

\--

Having accepted Thor's request, Lady Sif and the warriors three followed Loki and Thor to the Bifrost, but went no further than Heimdall, who knew the brothers' intentions before they had need to speak them.

"You tread on fragile ground," the Gate Keeper warned. "It is difficult to say whether or not your venture will be worth the effort."

"We will try," Thor said in response. He gripped Mjolnir tight in his hand as he and Loki followed the Gate Keeper. Silently, he wished things to go well; Loki had seemed so sure of himself, and even reassured Thor that he would take the blame should anything go wrong. He did not wish to see his brother punished for the result of his rage at their father.

Heimdall thrust his sword into the keyhole to unlock the Bifrost, opening the pathway Jötunheimr. "If your returning threatens the safety of anyone is Asgard, I will leave you to die. As is my sworn duty."

Both brothers drew in a breath and looked to each other. Loki wanted to avoid a battle breaking out, but knew Thor's lust for it may prove too great if Laufey or one of the other Frost Giants do or say just the wrong thing. The God of Tricks just hoped that not bringing their friends along for it wasn't a mistake he would be regretting later on.


End file.
